


you’re so golden

by madgexal



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, It makes sense, Veronica is a Good Person, archie is a good person, betty is a good person, it’s barchie but also varchie, pining Archie, takes place somewhere after 4x15-17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madgexal/pseuds/madgexal
Summary: he dreamt of a golden girl
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	you’re so golden

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! it’s been a while. this is a little thing after seeing the most recent episodes and barchie serving. 
> 
> enjoy!

Archie dreamt of gold. 

Gold skies. Gold trees. Gold hair. 

He ran his fingers through it. The soft curls wrapped around his fingers before he let them go. 

He heard a laugh. It was a tinkling, contagious laugh. One that made you fond and giggle. Archie felt his face smile. 

It was a girl beside him on the grass in his backyard. She was looking at him, smile intact. 

“Oh, Arch.”

Archie felt a shock go through his system before his entire body calmed down. 

It was Betty. 

She rolled over so she was leaning up above him. She looked beautiful. The gold sky wrapped around her, making her glow gold, too. Her smile was bright on her face and her eyes looked into his eyes with an expression Archie couldn’t interpret. 

Her hand reached out and began to trace his face lightly. Across his cheekbones. Down his jaw. His lips. Up his nose. Little swirls across his forehead. 

Archie smiled. “I love you.”

Betty froze. Her blue-green eyes trailed down to his. Her mouth was open in a little “O” shape, and normally Archie would make fun of her for that, normally he’d feel panicked at her lack of response, but he felt entirely at ease. 

“You what?”

“I love you.”

Betty stared at him shock for several more seconds, trying to find something in his eyes and expression. A second later, she seemed to find it because her face lit up. “You love me.”

It wasn’t a question but he answered anyway. “Yes.”

Betty grabbed his cheeks and kissed him. Archie wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. She smiled into the kiss, which made him smile, so they weren’t even really kissing anymore but that was okay. 

“You love me,” she whispered it as she began to pepper him with kisses. His lips, cheeks, eyelids, nose, jaw, neck, and right below his ear. “You love me.”

“I love you.”

Then, she pulled back. She grinned at him. “I love you.”

Archie laughed. “Yeah?”

“Always.”

His breath hitched before he grinned. “We love each other.”

“Yes.”

The two of them stared at each other, grinning like a couple of idiots, before they both began to laugh. 

Betty laid back down, this time his arm was wrapped around her and her head was against his shoulder. 

He started to play with her hair again. His fingers ran through her soft tresses, and he realized she had her hair down. It made his smile grow. 

“I love you, Betty.”

“I love you, Archie, but it’s time.”

Archie looked at Betty, confused. “Time for what?”

She looked at him sadly. She pressed one more kiss to his lips, and whispered, “Time to wake up, Archiekins.”

Archie inhaled sharply and his eyes flew open. He took a second to get his bearings. He was in his room, the bed softer than the grass. Instead of golden skies it was blue, with colors from sunrise lighting his blue room ablaze. 

“Hello, handsome. Good dream?”

Archie looked beside him to see Veronica. Her brown hair and brown eyes and sultry smirk a big contrast from the golden hair and blue-green eyes and soft smile he dreamt of. 

Betty, he jumped at realizing, he was dreaming of Betty. 

Archie coughed and looked away from Veronica. “Yeah, it was really nothing.”

As if. He told Dream Betty he loved her. 

And she said it back, Archie sighed, so it really must have been a dream. 

Veronica didn’t look convinced but she let it go. “Alright, well, I was thinking we go and get Pop’s for breakfast and then we can come back here,” her finger trailed up his bare chest. 

It wasn’t right though. It wasn’t supposed to be his chest. It was supposed to be his face. She was supposed to trace his face. 

Archie cleared his throat and lightly grabbed her hand, pulling it up his chest to just hold it, “Actually, Ronnie, I’m not feeling in the mood right now. Could we just, I don’t know, hang out?” 

Veronica looked surprised before her face softened. “Of course, Archie. No pressure.” She snuggled up next to him. “This is nice, too.”

Archie smiled. “Yeah. Yeah it is.”

But Archie couldn’t help but miss the gold in his dream. 

Gold skies. Gold trees. Gold hair. 

Gold girl.

**Author's Note:**

> did I come back to riverdale just for barchie? you betcha.


End file.
